Vision del futuro
by inutsuki chan
Summary: Una nueva carta Clow en Tomoeda... ¿que les traera a los card captors? la carta "Vision" ¿Como es el futuro de sakura? y ¿con quien? "La imagen no me pertenece"
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno como ya habran leido en mi muro… Quiero que lean este prologo que es uno de los 5 que eh subido y me dejen su review con la opinion que le den… Al final la historia con mas reviews sera la que publique semana tras semana… Todo esto ya lo explique en mi muro y si no lo sabes date una vuelta para saberlo… Espero tu review y gracias por leer…**

**P.D.. La feha maxima para dejar tu review es hasta el 23-Noviembre-2013 NO SE VALE DEJAR 2 REVIEWS solo 1 por historia! **

**Atte: Inutsuki Chan**

"**Vision del futuro"**

-Esa precencia es de…

-Una carta Clow! –Interrumpe la niña de ojos esmeraldas

-Kinomto, Li ¿Sucede algo? –Interroga la profesora Mitsuki al verse interrumpida en media clase

-Eh… etto… Yo… puedo ir a la enfermeria, no me siento bien… -Contesta la niña

-Esta bien Ve, y Li acompañala… -Ordena la mujer al niño castaño que tiene una expresion seria quien asiente con la cabeza

Cuando ambos card captors salen del aula empiezan a correr por los pasillos aunque se detienen –Tenemos que darnos prisa… -Dice la niña

-Si, pero tenemos un problema… ¿Cómo saldremos de la escuela? –interfiere el niño

-Ammm –Se pone a pensar un rato –Ya se! –Exclama con alegria

-¿Qué aras Kinomoto? –Arquea una ceja confundido

-La carta espejo… -Saca de su bolso dicha carta pero la mira por un momento –Pero… solo podra salir uno de nosotros… -Murmura

-Ocupala tu, yo creare una ilucion mia

Sakura asiente con la cabeza y se pone en posicion para llamar a su baculo… -Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo ¡Liberate! –De un momento a otro el baculo surge a las manos de ella mientras que su compañero se concentra para su hechizo

- Shàngdì de cuòjué, nǐ wèn nǐ de bāngzhù lái chuàngjiàn yīgè fùběn mǐ yà... ¡Ahora! –El conjuro se encuentra en chino por lo que sakura no logra entender nada pero aun asi una copia identica de Li surge ante ellos.

Al haber aparecido sus dobles ambos les dieron indicaciones de que tendrian que hacer y despues de eso salen corriendo de la primaria, afuera sakura invoca la carta vuelo donde ambos suben y avanzan hacia el parque pingüino.

-Ahí! –Señala el ambarino desde el cielo

-Si, -Afirma la castaña bajando a tierra firme –Que carta crees que sea? –Pregunta la niña mirando a su compañero de reojo

-No tengo idea pero aun asi debemos… -Es interrumpido cuando una rafaga de viento pasa entre ambos lanzandolos al suelo –Que fue eso…

-La carta! –Exclama la niña poniendose de pie

-Es fuerte –Se levanta el niño –Debemos tener cuidado si no queremos que nos tome por sorpresa… -Llama su espada y la sostiene entre sus manos

Mientras ambos miran hacia todos lados la misma rafaga de aire pasa entre los arboles dejando a su paso todo seco, pero aun mas extraño es que los pocos animales que ahí estaban como ardillas o perros empezaron a crecer pero no en tamaño si no en edad. Poco a poco todo el sitio empezo a sufrir ciertos cambios de apariencia…

-Que… que esta ocurriendo? –Musita con cierto temor

-No lo se pero… Usa la carta sueño, esto puede ser peligroso –Ordena el niño mientras con su espada evita ser tocados por la magia que invade el lugar

-Si… -Ella obedece y llama a la carta haciendo que la gente de sus alrededores caiga dormida en las calles

-Esto no esta bien, la carta esta creando un mundo paralelo… -habla el chino quien mira como un hoyo surge en el cielo

-¿Qué aremos? –Contesta con temor sakura

-Pide la ayuda de la carta viento tal vez con ella puedas atrapar a esa cosa –Señala una pequeña luz rojiza que va pasando por todo el lugar -y… llama a Kerberos, probablemente el sepa que esta ocurriendo

-De acuerdo… -Asiente con la cabeza y después toma la carta en sus manos y cuando llama a la carta esta sale pero aun asi no logra capturar a la luz brillante –No funciona…

-Entonces llama a Kerberos, yo distraeré un rato a esa cosa –Pide el niño mientras de su espada salen rayos hacia distintas direcciones… -Dios del Truno, Vee!

-Vamos kero, contesta… -Suplica la niña con el teléfono cerca de su oído… -Por favor… -Pero es inútil, no funciona… -No contesta Li… Ahora que aremos… -Voltea a ver a su compañero

-Intenta usar otra carta yo tratare de… ¡Cuidado! –Grita al ver una especie de sombra detrás de ella

-Ah?... pero que…. –Dice con terror la niña al sentir como es envuelta en una especie de masa pero, cuando se da cuenta ve que al igual que ella Shaoran esta en una especie de esfera…

-¿Qué es esto? –Exclama el niño mientras golpea con su espada la esfera pero esta no se rompe…

A su alrededor todo empieza a ponerse oscuro pero aun asi cada uno es capaz de ver al otro frente a el, la niña solo se tira de rodillas al suelo y con los ojos a punto de romper el llanto mira a su compañero….

-Li, como saldremos de aquí –Musita entre sollozos

-Yo… -Pero antes de completar su frase una corriente arrastra la esfera donde ella se encuentra llevándosela a un hoyo negro el cual no se ve que contiene –Sakuraa! –Grita al ver como ella desaparece pero entonces el cae inconsiente al suelo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sakura pov:**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Me pregunto al tratar de abiri los ojos, cuando al fin logro ver algo noto que no estoy en ningun lugar conocido. Estoy en una habitacion grande, paredes verdes con blanco y varios objetos que no recuerdo haber nunca antes… Me froto los ojos –Estoy soñando –Digo para mi misma

Pero no, aun asi sigo en el mismo sitio, bajo la vista un poco y me doy cuenta de que estoy en una cama grande bien puede ser para dos personas, las sabanas blancas que me cubren impiden que me vea del todo.

Paso mis mano por mi cabeza en señal de desesperacion pero, siento algo raro en ellas y en mi cabello… Tengo el cabello mas largo un poco ondulado aunque solo llega hasta mis hombros y hay partes lisas… despues de ver todo esto extraño miro hacia mis manos y noto que estan mas grandes de lo que recordaba ademas de tener las uñas pintadas…

Vuelvo a frotar mis ojos pero aun no ocurre nada… Quito todo lo que me cubre y ahí me encuentro algo que ni en sueños imaginaba –Ten… tengo… pero que esta pasando… -Musito para mi misma al ver algo que no recuerdo tener, paso mis manos por ellos pero siento todo tan real.

-Esto… esto debe ser un sueño, si eso debe ser –Digo confundida

Cuando sigo mirando mi persona llego hasta mis piernas las cuales se ven gracias a un pequeo camiso que llega hasta antes de las rodillas y encima una bata negra de seda…

Hasta ahora lo que puedo captar es que, algo anda mal aquí ademas de que estoy mas grande. Me pongo de pie y camino hasta la puerta que parece ser de un baño, llego al lavabo y tomo agua entre mis manos para mojarme el rostro, pero nada ocurre…

-Pero que… -Digo al mirarme en el espejo, mi rostro esta cambiado, la forma de mi cabello es parecido al corte normal que siempre uso solo que unos mechones mas largos que otros, mis ojos me indican que si sigo siendo yo.

-Debo tener un mal sueño… -Paso mi mano por mi frente pero algo frio se siente en ella…

Es un anillo pero… no uno comun mas bien parece ser de… ¿matrimonio? Es de oro y trae un grabado en el -"Siempre te amare" SxS- No entiendo nada de eso al menos quisiera saber que es SxS, aun confundida regreso a donde estaba.

Al llegar al borde de la cama veo una nota roja del otro lado de la cama. La tomo y leeo lo que dice. "Tuve que ir a una junta en el concilio, regreso por la tarde" "P.D.. Te amo"- y hasta la parte de abajo trae –"Tu amado esposo"

¿Estoy casada? Me tiro en la cama –Esto es un sueño ¿verdad? Solo debe ser eso…

Sigo pensando pero solo recuerdo que la carta me encerro a mi y a Li en dos esferas, Li trato de salir pero no pudo despues recuerdo que me senti un poco mal y me tire en el suelo aunque despues todo fue rapido, un grito, una corriente y todo oscuro…

De pronto escucho un llanto que me saca de mis pensaminetos, ¿un bebe? Me sorprendo, me pongo de pie y sigo aquel sonido mas enfrente hay un cunero color blanco con rosa, me acerco a este y veo a una pequeña bebe que al verme deja de llorar y sonrie…

-Mamá… -Pronuncia por lo que supogno tiene de 9 a 11 meses… Esperen…di… dijo ¡Mamá! A mi! Trago en seco y la miro por otro rato. Paso mi mano por su pequeña cara donde toma uno de mis dedos y se lo lleva a la boca, supongo que debe tener hambre pero cuando la miro mejor recuerdo algo…

"Esa exprecion me es conocida… A decir verdad la eh visto antes… su cabello, la mirada que tiene… "

-Es… es muy parecida a….

CONTINUARA…


	2. Que ocurrio?

**HI!**

**Pues como veran esta ah sido o es la historia ganadora… Jeje bueno por eso mismo habra actualizaciones todos los SABADOS a partir de hoy 23-noviembre , Dentro de unas semanas termino mi fic de "El compromiso" por lo que no se pierdad la actualizacion este miercoles, despues de eso se vienen nuevos proyectos en especial una pequeña sorprresa de navidad jiji.**

**Bueno no los distraigo mas asi que aquí esta el capitulo tan esperado…**

**Cap. 1 ¿Qué ocurrio? **

**Shaoran pov:**

Trato de abrir los ojos pero me pesan demasiado… Poco a poco eh podido abrirlos pero la luz del dia me lastima. Coloco una mano frente a mi y al fin logro ver mejor… una vez que puedo identificar mi entorno me siento sobre una ¿Cama? Oh bueno…

-¿Qué… ocurrio? ¿Dónde estoy? –Musito para mi mismo

Quito mi mano de enfrente y arqueo una ceja al no identificar nada a mi alrededor, estoy en un cuarto grande con paredes verdes y blanco… Bien podria ser algo a mi gusto aunque esta muy grande para una sola persona…

Sigo mirando por todos lados y desido ponerme de pie, cuando lo hago me siento un poco raro o mas bien me veo extraño…

-Ah! Pero que demo… -Exclamo al mirarme, llevo puesto unas vermudasgrises y una camiseta negra pero lo raro es que… Eh ¿Crecido?

Lo mas probable es que esto sea un mal sueño… Si, a de ser eso… Empiezo a caminar hasta el cuerto de baño que hay en frente y ahí tomo agua del lavabo y me la hecho en el rostro, aun asi no pasa nada…

Todo parece tan real que hasta da miedo… Ya que no puedo despertar de este "Sueño" llevo mi mano derecha hasta mi brazo izquierdo donde me doy un pellizco pero duele… esto es verdad…

-Ahhgg si tan solo supiera donde estoy… -Refunfuño entre dientes y alzo la vista…

Tengo el mismo aspecto que antes claro que con unas diferencias… Eh crecido de eso no hay duida… pero se que soy yo porque el cabello es igual de rebelde que antes, los ojos son los mismos e incluso si frunso eel seño se ve igual que siempre…

Despues de haberme mirado por una tiempo decido salir de baño y caminar hasta el lecho donde me tiro y llevo una mano hasta mi cabeza en señal de desesperacion… Haber veamos… recuerdo que a kinomoto la habia atrapado una especie de masa y cuando yo quise hacer algo una esfera me envolvio… Despues ella estaba llorando y yo trataba de consolarla aunque antes de que dijera algo… Desaparecio, fue llevada por una corriente y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo ya que sentia el cuerpo pesarme tanto que me tire al suelo y despues…

Nada… no recuerdo nada…

Dejo mi mano sobre mi frente y ahí siento algo incomodo en ella por lo que me quedo mirando… Tengo un anillo pero es uno de…

-¿Estoy casado?! –Exclamo levantandome de golpe…

Esto no puede ser… solo debo estar soñando aunque… No parece un sueño… mas bien es como estar viviendo en otro mundo… en una dimension exraña… pero que fue lo que…

-La carta! –Exclamo para mi mismo… miro hacia todos lados pero no encuentro nada, despues vuelvo mi vista a el anillo que vi y lo tomo con mi mano… "Nunca mas estaras solo SxS" Eso es lo que alcanzo a leer que tiene grabado… -¿SxS? –Eso suena extraño, pero dejo de restarle importancia…

Supongo que la carta me mando a un mundo paralelo el cual muestra mi futuro… A lo mejor a Kinomoto le ocurrio lo mismo –Razono en mi mente

En fin… ya que esto es "Mi futuro" supongo que debo aparentar estar normal o por lo menos hasta que encuentre la forma de regresar a mi época actual…

Suelto un suspiro y me siento sobre el colchón… -"¿Quién será mi esposa? –Esa duda me hace pensar en muchas posibilidades e incluso recuerdo que mi prometida es Meiling o por lo menos eso habían dicho…

"No, mas vale que no sea ella… prefiero a otra persona y no a mi prima tan loca…" –Un escalofrio recorre mi cuerpo al instante y decido dejar esos pensamientos para después…

Bueno ya que esta es mi casa tomare un baño... Llego hasta la ducha y me meto bajo el agua… Siento como me relajo y decido tomarme mi tiempo…

"Si estoy casado… donde estará mi esposa?" –Me pregunto mentalmente pero después muevo la cabeza para alejar todas esas ideas… "Deberia buscar a alguien que me ayude… Tal vez Kerberos pero para eso debo encontrar a Kinomoto, me pregunto si ella estará aquí o en otro mundo"

Cierro la llave del agua y tomo una toalla la cual enredo alrededor de mi cintura y tomo otra para secar mi cabello… Salgo de la ducha y me dirijo al closet de ropa… Ahí veo mucha ropa de mujer y al fin encuentro ropa masculina… Tomo una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros y ropa interior…

Me enmpiezo a vestir y cuando ya estoy listo me coloco los zapatos y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación… -"Ire a dar una vuelta, tal ves asi logre pensar mejor" –Me digo a mi mismo, pero antes de salir veo un portarretratos en un pequeño mueble…

Lo tomo con mis manos y ahí encuentro una foto… hay una niña y un niño en ella, la niña tiene el cabello castaño casi del mismo tono que el el mio y calculo que debe tener unos… 3 años… sus ojos son entre verde y ambar… En cambio el niño se ve de unos 8 años con el cabello idéntico al mio solo que un poco mas claro y sus ojos son totalmente verdes… Tiene la expresión seria e incluso creo que por un momento estaría viéndome a mi mismo…

El niño sujeta la mano de la pequeña y esta tiene una pequeña sonrisa, se ve que están en una fiesta o algo asi por lo que uno lleva traje y la otra un vestido color rosa…

Sigo mirando la foto pero me detengo al mirar a ambos…

Esos ojos… me recuerdan a alguien al igual que la sonrisa de esa niña… Sera que son mis hijos… pero también se parecen mucho a…

-¿Qué! –no lo puedo creer…. Ahora todo me cuadra… Yo estoy casado con… Mi esposa es…

CONTINUARA…

**Supongo que ya habran adivinado ¿no? Jeje bueno se que fue algo corto el cap. Pero es que esta vez are algo nuevo… Cada capitulo será narrado por una persona… Osea que este fue el POV de Shaoran y en el próximo será POV de Sakura… **

**Cuidado que no os confunda esto ya que no están en el mismo mundo, ambos tienen vidas diferentes y creo que de eso ya se habran dado cuenta ¿cierto? Puesto que sus hijos son distintos o por lo menos en el mundo de Sakura solo es una bebe la que tienen y en el mundo de Shaoran son 2 y de mas años…**

**En fin… espero que les haya gustado jeje… nos vemos el próximo sábado… Chao!**


	3. Conociendo a mi ¿esposo?

**Jeje bueno aquí actualizando espero lo disfruten…**

**[notas de la autora]**

"**Pensando"**

**-hablando –Acciones**

-.-.-.-.-.-. **Cambio de escena**

**Cap. 2 "Conociendo a mi esposo?"**

**Sakura pov:**

"Muy bien sakura, cálmate, respira… cuenta hasta tres esto… solo es un… pero no que digo esto no es un sueño" –Me repito por milésima vez en mi mente al mismo tiempo que tomo un vaso con agua.

Ok, si digamos que la impresión de reconocer de quien es hija aquella bebe y con quien es que estoy casada pues… no es para menos que me haya alterado… Tan solo me suena muy irreal el que yo… mas bien que mi esposo sea…

-Li Shaoran… -Murmullo mientras me siento en una silla en la cocina con el vaso entre manos, después de beber un poco dejo el vaso en la mesa y me llevo las manos hasta la cabeza.

Aun no se donde estoy pero por lo menos se que es obra de la carta, creo que eso hace tener sentido a muchas cosas… Pero bueno ahora debo pensar como salir de aquí o más bien como regresar a donde pertenezco.

"Me pregunto si Li este en la misma situación que yo" –Pienso mentalmente de seguro el ya tiene una forma de como salir de aquí pero como yo no se mucho de magia pues…

En eso escucho una melodía proveniente de la sala, me pongo de pie y logro reconocer el sonido como un teléfono. Me quedo pensando si es bueno contestar o no pero al fin accedo y camino hasta tomarlo con las manos…

-Hola? –Digo tímidamente

-Sakura? –Esa voz… un hombre pero

-Si… ¿Qué ocurre? –Trato de sonar lo más normal, supongo que es alguien que me debe conocer para tutearme

-Te hablo para infórmate que llegare un poco mas tarde, al parecer los ancianos del consejo quieren hablar sobre otros asuntos conmigo ¿estarás bien si llego mas tarde amor? –Esperen dijo… ¿Amor?... ose que…

-Si, claro… no importa Li… -Hablo titubeando

-¿Li? –Uups olvide que ahora es mi esposo

-Digo… -Me golpeo la frente con una mano "Tonta sakura, tonta, tonta" –No te preocupes Shaoran… te esperare

-ok… pero ¿estas bien? –O no esto no es bueno

-S… si, claro porque? –Que no sospeche

-Te escucho algo rara, además de que tenía tiempo que no me llamabas por mi nombre de pila… Eso es extraño –Escucho seriedad en su voz y a mi me sudan las manos –Jeje en fin, supongo que andas un poco extraña por tanto ajetreo en la casa… bueno nos vemos al rato amor… bye besos…

-Si, adiós… -Cuelgo el teléfono

"Ok, que fue todo eso…" –Me dejo caer sobre el sofá y paso mis manos por mi rostro –pfff estuvo cerca –Digo para mi misma, creo que esto estará mas difícil de lo que pensé.

Después de unos minutos en silencio me pongo de pie y camino hasta una foto que hay en la pared, me detengo y observo… "Supongo que este fue el día de mi boda… pero no recuerdo nada… y… porque me case con Li? Digo… nunca nos hemos llevado bien" –Arqueo una ceja y decido sacudir mi cabeza y ahuyentar esos pensamientos

Miro hacia las escaleras, es una casa no muy grande pero si más que en donde yo vivía junto con mi papá y… -¡Touya! –Exclame chasqueando los dedos y corriendo hasta el teléfono, lo tome en mano y… -Ahhg pero no se me ningún numero de teléfono mas que el de mi casa pero… dudo que estén ahí, si esto es algo así como mi futuro u otra dimensión pues… -Murmuro dejando el teléfono en su lugar.

"Veamos… puedo buscar a Tomoyo o a algún compañero de la escuela pero… no se nada de ellos, del único que se es de Li así que tendré que preguntarle y… acaso este Li sabrá algo sobre la carta que me trajo aquí?... hmm y… ¡Kero! Como no lo había pensado antes" –Camino hasta las escaleras y subo por estas hasta la habitación donde desperté, cuando entro trato de no despertar a la pequeña pues no quiero que vuelva a llorar… no pregunten como es que le di de comer hace un rato e hice que se durmiera…

Llego hasta un mueble y empiezo a buscar ahí el libro de las cartas clow, pero nada… me siento en la cama y miro al techo "Esto es complicado" –Me tiro sobre el colchón pero a los pocos segundos escucho un pequeño sonido.

Es una alarma que anuncia las ¿¡4:00?! Pm, wow… definitivamente el tiempo pasa rápido por suerte ya me eh dado un baño claro que con temor y así pero al fin encontré una ropa adecuada para mi, un blusón largo con cuello de tortuga de rayas negras con blancas que trae un cinturón en la cintura y unos mallones negros junto a unas botas cafés algo raro no? Pues es de lo más común que encontré.

Haber veamos… ya es tarde y si no me equivoco mi "Marido" no tarda en llegar… supongo que debería hacer algo de comer, digo… yo tampoco eh comido nada en todo el día…

Me pongo de pie y camino hasta la puerta, salgo y bajo a la cocina donde abro el refrigerador y busco algo para preparar "suerte que ya se cocinar algo o si no…" –Decido hacer una pasta de fideos junto a unas tortas de pollo empanizadas… [Ok no me culpen no se mucho de cocina xD]

Antes de que ya todo este listo escucho la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse… "ufff pues a ver como me va" –Suelto un suspiro y sigo mirando la cacerola

-Ya llegue amor… -Escucho la misma voz de hace un rato por teléfono

-Estoy en la cocina –Le digo en voz alta y después noto como alguien me observa

-Vaya… que cocinas sak… huele delicioso –Siento unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me sonrojo un poco

-ah… etto… unos fideos… ¿tienes hambre? –Musito nerviosa

-Si… -Siento su aliento sobre mi nuca y todos mis sentidos se duermen, mis piernas tiemblan y… -Pero igual quiero otra cosa… -Me da la vuelta y quedo frente a frente con el…

Vaya… en verdad es guapo, digo… tiene buena condición y no ah cambiado mucho, sigue su cabello igual de alborotado y sus ojos son los mismos claro que estos tiene un brillo diferente al igual que la sonrisa que tiene en el rostro… "creo que nunca lo había visto sonreír" –Sin quererlo una sonrisa se escapa de mi boca

-Por que tan alegre cariño? –Y ahí es cuando me regreso a la realidad y me doy la vuelta para evitar que vea mi rostro

-Por… por nada Shaoran –Se siente raro llamarlo así pero espero acostumbrarme no quiero meter la pata otra ves

-Enserio?... andas un poco extraña…¿sucedió algo? –Yo niego con la cabeza y después dejo de sentir su presencia atrás de mí por lo que suelto un suspiro y dejo caer mis hombros, escucho como toma un vaso y se sirve agua. –Bien… y que tal como ah estado la pequeña Miu

-Quien? –Pregunto sin pensar o eso hasta que recuerdo…

-Nuestra hija… -Escuho su voz como repcroche

-Ah si lo siento es que… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza –sonrio nerviosamente tratando de que me crea, el me mira un rato y despues se encoge de hombros –Y pues… esta dormida desde hace un buen rato… -Trato de sonar lo mas normal

-Ah bueno eso me alegra… -Dejo de oír su voz y pienso que se ah ido pero cuando me doy la vuelta…

-Sha… Shaoran… -Oh no… esto no, porque esta tan cerca es que acaso va a hacer lo que pienso…

CONTINUARA…

**Jaja ahora han de querer matarme por dejarlo ahí… wuajaja ¿Qué habrá pasado? Hmmm buena pregunta… pues lo sabrán hasta el próximo pov de sakura porque como sabrán el próximo le toca a Shaoran Jeje, ahora hay que esperar c y ver como le va a Li jiji… **

**Bueno hasta la próxima y gracias por leer y dejar su review… Bye!**


	4. Familia?

**Etto… hola? Hay alguien? **

**Hmmm pues este… se preguntaran porque tanto tiempo para actualizar ¿no? Jeje ^^U bueno pues es que tuve unos pequeños problemitas escolares y con eso me refiero a que tuve unas calificacions que para el criterio de mis padres no son "buenas" jaja en fin… Ahora me dedicare mas a la escuela aunque me are tiempo para mis historias jeje, y como ya tengo vacaciones espero actualizar mas seguido.**

**No los entretengo más asi que… **

**Cap. 3 "Familia?" **

**Shaoran POV:**

Haber entonces… mi esposa es kinomoto? Hmmm creo que hasta ahí eso es lo que mas me ah sorprendido, como es que Yo y ella… ahggg concentrate Shaoran no pienses tonterias y mejor repasemos… -Me repito mentalemte pasando mis manos por la cabeza.

Despues de haberme dado cuenta de que efectivamente estoy casado con Kinomoto Sakura pues… decidi empezar a pensar como es que le hare para regresar a mi mundo.

Estoy sentado en el sofa que hay en la sala, es una casa algo grande no tanto como donde vivo en Hong Kong pero pues… ahhh ese no es el punto. Debo averiguar como revrtir el poder de la carta.

Escucho que alguien gira el perote de la puerta, eso no es bueno… nada bueno… espero a escuchar como esta se abre y…

-Papii! -una pequeña niña se me lanza encima aferrandose a mi camisa

-hmmm etto… -Tartamudeo al darme cuenta de que es aquella niña de la fotografia, entonces es mi hija?

-Miu, cariño… deja respira a tu padre, sabes que se sofoca facilmente –Escucho una dulce voz junto a una pequeña risa

-Ya ves enana… mejor deja a papá respirar… no quiero que lo vayas a asfixiar –Esa es voz de un niño, no se porque pero el tono de voz es igual al que recordaba yo tengo o tenia

Giro mi cabeza para ver bien y ahí veo a una hermosa mujer de ojos esmeraldas, cabellos casi dorados hasta por debajo de los hombros, una sonrisa radieante, y viste un conjunto falda gris, blusa color pastel de manga larga y un chaleco gris junto a unos zapatos de tacon pequeño, viste como los que trabajan en oficinas… Si eso debe ser, y entonces ella debe ser…

-Amor? Estas bien… -De pronto veo como ella se acerca a mi

-Ah?... eh si, es solo que… me quede pensando –Respondo con algo de nerviosismo

-Oh bueno… esta bien, iré a preparar algo de comer, supongo que debes tener hambre ¿cierto? –Me sonríe y acerca sus labios a los míos con un pequeño rose cosa que hace que mi rostro se encienda. –hmm me iré a cambiar antes ¿no importa verdad? –Yo muevo la cabeza en forma negativa, ella sonríe y se da la vuelta. –Niños vayan a quitarse el uniforme y empiecen a hacer su tarea ¿de acuerdo? –Esta vez se dirige a la pequeña niña y a su hermano

-Esta bien… -Contestan ambos aunque el niño tiene expresión seria… hmm será mi imaginación o si se parece a mi, ok debo dejar de pensar así.

Poco a poco todos se van, kinomoto sube al curto donde desperté y los niños van corriendo a sus habitaciones.

Yo suelto un suspiro y paso mis manos por mi cabeza… Que hare? –miro al techo y después me pongo de pie, "supongo que si le explico a sakura lo que me pasa ella puede ayudarme, después de todo aunque este no sea mi mundo debe de saber acerca de las cartas clow" –Con esa idea en mente me pongo de pie y camino hasta las escaleras.

Cuando llego al cuarto veo la puerta entre abierta por lo que entro sin pensarlo dos veces y…

-Demo… -Exclamo al ver que, bueno pues… que ella, la mujer de hace un rato… kinomoto esta…

-Shao? Amor? Que haces aquí? –Yo bajo la mirada pues ella solo esta en…

-Yo… etto… solo quería… hmmm sabes? No era nada… mejor me salgo para que puedas… cambiarte –Me doy la vuelta y camino hasta afuera antes de que mi rostro explote del color

Salgo del cuarto y me recargo en la pared tras haber cerrado la puerta, esa imagen… nunca la olvidare… Ella solo estaba en ropa interior… o bueno de arriba solo tenia eso…

-Papá? –Salgo de mis pensamientos al ver a niño de cabello idéntico al mio a mi lado

-Hijo… que… que sucede…

-Nada… solo te vi un poco raro… es todo –Siento algo en su mirada

-hmmm no, no es nada solo que… que… mejor vayamos a ver que te dejaron de tarea –Le doy una sonrisa, no debe sospechar nadie de que yo no recuerdo nada de ellos, ni siquiera su nombre… Solo se que la niña se llama Miu pero y el?

-de acuerdo… -Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar cosa que yo hago detrás de el. Caminamos en silencio hasta una habitación la cual supongo es de el. –Hmmm bueno me dejaron tarea de Literatura, Japones y de Matematicas… ¿Empezamos por japonés?

-Ah… bueno es que… -Rayos! Yo no soy bueno en Japones… nunca me ah gustado, a decir verdad es la materia que menos me gusta

-Oh cierto… lo olvidaba tu no eres muy bueno para esto… entonces eso lo are solo… mejor ayúdame en matemáticas… no soy muy bueno para los números… -Forma una media sonrisa

-Igual que Kinomoto… -Me encogo de hombros

-¿Mi mamá? –Me distraigo al notar que dije eso en voz alta

-Ah… eh pues… que yo recuerde tu madre no es muy buena en estas cosas

-Si… tienes razón en eso me paresco a ella… aunque… se me hizo raro que la llamaras por su apellido… y mas porque ese es el apellido de mi tio Touya –Siento nerviosismo al darme cuenta que casi meto la pata, olvidaba que ahora no debo llamarla kinomoto, sino sakura… por cierto es muy lindo nombre… ahh pero que estoy pensando

-Hmmm pues…

-Papá! –Veo como la pequeña Miu llega corriendo… gracias al cielo me ah salvado…

-Hija… -La tomo en brazos –Ocurre algo pequeña –No me juzgen es lo primero que se me ocurrio

-Si, dile a Hien que me devuelva mi muñeco… hace un rato me lo quito –Hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos, esperen… dijo ¿Hien? Ese nombre… es el de mi padre… pero como…

-no fue mi culpa… tu lo dejaste tirado en el pasillo –Volteo a ver al niño… Asi que se llama Hien… hmmp justo como mi padre, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

-Papá? Ocurre algo? –Muevo la cabeza saliendo de mi trance al escuchar nuevamente la voz de mi hijo

-Ah… no, no es nada Hien solo que… ya devuelvele su muñeco a tu hermana no seas tan aprovechado de que eres mayor que ella por… -Me muerdo el labio inferior para intentar calcular sus edades, si en la foto tenían uno entonces deben de tener unos…

-5… nos llevamos por 5 años ¿lo olvidas? –Me dice mi hijo

- como es eso papá? Acaso no recuerdas que tus hijos tienen 6 y 11 años? –Me dice la niña con cierto enojo

-Ah?... no, claro que no… es solo que…

-niños? Ya es hora de comer… lavense las manos y después su padre y yo les ayudamos con sus deberes ¿esta bien? –Veo como entra sakura salvándome la vida

-Esta bien… -Dicen los niños, bajo a la pequeña y ambos se van corriendo y jugando entre ellos

-Shaoran…-Miro a mi esposa y veo que ahora viste unos jeans negros, una blusa blanca y unas botas cafes…

-Que ocurre? –Le miro algo serio, ojala no haya notado nada

-Es solo que… hmmm –hace una mueca

-¿Qué? –La invito a proseguir

-Que… bueno pues… ahora no me has saludado para nada… ni siquiera me hablaste cuando llegamos ¿Ocurrio algo? –Me pongo algo nervioso pero trato de disimularlo

-No, es solo que eh estado muy pensativo…

-Si de eso ya hasta tus hijos se dieron cuenta… -Me regala una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acerca a mi y yo retrocedo un poco ante su cercanía –y en que piensas?

-ahh pues… etto… -Me detengo cuando siento el escritorio detrás de mi, esto no pinta para nada bien… se que algo ara y yo… no se que hacer asi que… -Pues en que… deberíamos visitar pronto a tu padre ¿no crees? –Ella parece reaccionar

-Si, tienes razón… hace rato que no lo vemos… al igual que a Tomoyo… me pregunto como lo ira con Eriol… -Se detiene un poco

-Eriol? –Ella me mira extrañada

-si… Eriol… su esposo… tu amigo… -Arquea una ceja –Oye definitivamente andas muy distraído…

-Ah pues… es que… el trabajo y con lo del Clan pues… -Ok veamos si logro distraerla un poco

-el clan? Te llamaron otra vez? –Bingo! Al fin algo que me ayudara

-No, bueno… si pero… no se que quieran esta vez me dijeron que debo ir a China pero… no creo ir –Me llevo una mano a la nuca

-hmmm que te parece si hablamos al rato de este tema… mejor vayamos a comer o los niños se desesperaran –Me sonríe y yo asiento. Ella toma mi mano y yo me sonrojo un poco, -Aunque…

-que? –De un momento a otro pega sus labios a los mios pero esta vez de una forma mas profunda, que hago? Y por puro instinto hago lo mismo que ella… nunca crei que asi seria mi primer beso…

-Jeje bueno vayamos al comedor… -Dice cuando se separa de mi y sale de la habitación de Hien…

Pero que ocurrio… Esto fue… fue tan… tan raro y… ahhh Debo encontrar la forma de irme de este lugar y cuanto mas pronto mejor. Aun asi pienso que estare aquí por un buen tiempo… Espero no sea tanto –Pienso tocando mis labios con los dedos al mismo tiempo que salgo de la habitación.

-Acaso esto sera mi ¿futuro? –Arqueo una ceja mirando hacia el comedor donde ya están los dos niños y ella… -Me pregunto como le ira a kinomoto, lo mas probable es que este en una situación similar…

CONTINURA…

**Pues esto es todo por hoy chicas y chicos jaja… en este fic mis capítulos serán cortos asi que no esperen mucho para la próxima. Bueno espero les haya agradado y ahora veremos si puedo actualizar para esta navidad jaja.**

**Este 25 de Diciembre espero actualizar ambos Fics. Y aparte un pequeño especial de navidad… tratare de que sea antes de esta fecha pero si no se puede pues ya sera su regalo de navidad jaja…**

**Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer…**


End file.
